phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ard11230/May 2009
This is the archive of my User talk in the month of May Edit on Fireside Girls I noticed that you undid my edit on the Fireside Girls page. The Fireside Girl with a sleeveless uniform does indeed talk. She is the one who yells "Way to go!" when they hold up the scorecards. You can see her mouth move accordingly, and the voice doesn't belong to the other girls. -- Invisibool 10:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Betty Jo Flynn Good catch on Betty Jo's name. I was looking at the credits for a couple of episodes and saw it was listed as "Betty Joe", so I started changing the references. Thanks for putting them back. I will have to remember to double-check what's in the credits against what appears in the episode itself. I spotted another mistake in a different episode that I'll post later. — RRabbit42 14:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Nominated If this doesn't bother you, I nominated you this be an admin. Phin68 16:08, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It's no bother, I don't mind becoming admin anyway.—Ardi 23:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Marsh E-Mails Could you ask if Perry's name is an allusion to Perry Mason? —Jukilum 21:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure.I'll post the answer once I get it.--Ardi Correspondence Talk 00:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Chat Please take a look at Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC and come and join me in the chat room to discuss a few things, if you are able. —Topher 05:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, Just wait a while--Ardi Correspondence Talk 05:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) YouTube Hello Ardi, my Youtube account is dchristen03. Check it out sometime!! -- Phineasf92 09:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Request Oh sorry, I thought there were a conversation with Swampy from another user, so I put my to yours. But now I created an own page. Again sorry --Shego123 14:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, there's no real harm done anyway.—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 14:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are our new admin! Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Good Show! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Hey, can you e-mail Swampy this question: Is the "Candace Blog" on the Disney Channel Website actual and viable information? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::FYI: I think it's an automated system with pre-determined choices that you click on. — RRabbit42 20:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, not the chat, that I know is just ambiguities Disney randomly choosed from a wicket of some sort. I mean the actual blog posts. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats from Perryfan001! Hey I just found out you are the new administrator, and I'm sure that you will do a great job as the new admin. I knew you could become an admin soon and I have been a little longer than you. I'll be waiting for my moment but how does it feel to be one of the only 3 admins? Answer me in my talk page since I am still working at the Spanish site. PerryfanUser talk:Perryfan001 00:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm sure you will get to learn your new buttons quickly, look at me I am the creator of my own wiki (Phineas and Ferb en Espanol) and I got the hang of it fast. I'm sure you will get to be a great admin here. User:Perryfan001 Perryfan 23:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sitenote Can you write somthing about this: Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month on the site notice? Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy's Correspondence I just looked at one of the correspondence of Swampy and I just want to see if you could ask him a question related to the Fireside Girls. Will they be having a speaking part anytime soon? I know that this solves the mystery of their names but are they having any speaking part soon so we can find their actor voices. Perryfan Talk 00:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I already asked Swampy who their voices might be, although there's no reply yet, so I'll ask you're question if the reply doesn't come or isn't clear.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 00:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well thank you and I also are they talking any time soon, but thanks anyway. Perryfan Talk 00:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Delete Can you delete File:Candace_PF_1.jpg please? It's a poorer quality replica of a current one. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Done.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 00:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) 33333 Dear Ardi, Can you ask Swampy three questions please? If you can here they are: *Does Disney have any plans for a TV movie or maybe a spin-off? *How many divisions are in the O.W.C.A.? So far our website only know 4 divisions. *What's the name of your upcoming comic book? Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Voting and advice Hey. Mind voting on Forum:Implementing an "Improvement article"? Also, you might want to archive soon. The talk page is getting long. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thanks! I agree, that was already decided I think. RR figured out that's why we haven't gotten the spotlight yet; we were in the process of electing admins. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, actually, we decided to have a spotlight, so we therefore can't have any more admin nominations until then. It was implied, I believe. They don't give you it if you have a nomination up. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I don't know about that, it seems kind of more complications to the system... —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcoming Yeah, I know. I'm always up to date with that kind of weird stuff. Also, your sig appears to be broken. You forgot a link part. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Please stop changing character infoboxes. Those templates are not official, nor are they to be used. I'll delete them as to not confuse other users, but, yeah, please stop. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, cool. Just wanted to make that clear. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RE:IRC Try to join Freenode at irc://irc.freenode.net/#topher208 and we'll try and figure it out. —Topher (Talk) 05:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 05:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC)